Beso a media noche
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Prologo ¿que es el amor? era una pregunta que resonaba en su pequeña mente infantil, aunque Yuuri no supiera la respuesta, un sueño le daria la pista para ello. YuuRam ¿Reviews?


**Discleimer:** KKM no me pertenece de lo contrario seria un yaoi y no shonen ai además de que Yuuri no seria tan tímido muajaja.

**Titulo: **"Beso a media noche"

**Clasificación:** Shonen Ai/ posteriormente Yaoi

**Parejas**: YuuRam

**Aclaraciones:**

- dialogo-

_"dialogo de algún otro personaje pero que este recordando otro"_

_pensamientos del personaje_

**Advertencias:** por el momento ninguna, aunque los personajes pueden ser algo OOC, algo de lemon mucho mas adelante o quien sabe…

* * *

_**Beso a media noche**_

_

* * *

_

_**Prologo: ¿Qué es al amor?**_

_El amor, ¿es tan solo una palabra? ¿Una acción? ¿O la simple reacción_? Si bien, siempre se pregunto su significado, jamás se había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta que le dieran, seria que la razón era ¿porque aun no sentía aquello? Pero ¿Cómo sentir algo así? Apenas tenia la corta edad de 12 años cuando escucho aquella palabra, de labios de su hermano mayor, el cual al parecer se encontraba en su primera- como lo había dicho su madre- desilusión amorosa.

¿Qué es el amor? Se volvió a preguntar el joven de cabellos azabaches, mas nada llegaba a su cabeza, _"algún día lo entenderás Yuu-chan"_ había dicho su madre pero la idea no salía de su cabeza.

- si tan solo supiera… de quien me enamorare…- no era que estuviera deseoso, o precipitándose a su tierna edad, pero le dolía… le dolía el pensar que pudiera sucederle como a Shori nii-san, no quería que su mirada se apagara por una ilusión tan vana como el amor.

- Ojala…- dijo en voz alta- pudiera saber… antes de enamorarme… si era persona me correspondiera….- susurro por ultimo cerrando los ojos para soñar, eran apenas las ocho de la noche y ya estaba cansado, puesto ese día ajetreado había ido a dar unas cuantas pruebas para entrar al equipo de béisbol.

Sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse y su respiración estaba tranquila, se acomodo en la almohada para estar más cómodo, una pequeña sonrisa de hizo presente en sus labios.

Podía sentirse como dentro de una burbuja sus pequeños ojos se abrieron en su ensueño, estaba dentro de un gran lago, el azul se veía en todas partes al igual que los peces de bastos colores y formas realmente extrañas.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo notándose con su pijama azul aun puesta, sabia que el agua en donde se encontraba no lo dañaría, pero quería ver mas de aquel lugar, sin siquiera pedirlo en voz alta la burbuja comenzó a elevarse hacia la superficie dejándolo a unos metros de la pequeña fuente que era ahora el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba.

Un jardín esplendoroso se veía alrededor, junto con estatuas y construcciones que veía en los libros de historia, comenzó a escuchar unas cuantas risas, parecían muy alegres, cuando se dio cuenta que seguía flotando, un grito salio de sus labios.

- onii-san…- escucho una melodiosa voz decir, aunque estaba sentado y algo adolorido por la pequeña caída puso suma atención en ello, tal vez de esa forma podría saber como había llegado ahí.- espera…- volvió a escuchar aquella voz, esta vez con algunos pequeños pasos en su dirección.

- Oh no… no pueden verme así, dijo con algo de vergüenza Yuuri al momento de esconderse tras la fuente para que no le vieran, aun curioso trataba de ver a quien se dirigía al lugar.

Cual no fue si asombro al ver a un pequeño niño un poco mas chico que él, con un traje azul variadamente decorado, tenia la tez bastante blanca y el cabello como hebras de oro.

- Un ángel…- dijo en voz baja el azabache aun viendo embelezado al niño frente a él, parecía buscar algo o alguien.

- uh?- el pequeño ángel dirigió con curiosidad la mirada hacia la fuente mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas, hacia mas de quince minutos que buscaba a su hermano mayor para practicar con la espada con él y ahora al parecer lo había hallado.

Con paso decidido llego asta la fuente, yuuri no hizo mas que ocultarse con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, y ¿Cómo no? Si estaba en esas fachas frente a un ángel…

- Te encontré!!!- se escucho la vez del rubio saltando a un lado de la fuente donde no había nadie, su cara de desilusión se hizo presente, pero ¿Por qué? Si hacia unos segundos había notado la presencia de "alguien", y es que al verse casi descubierto yuuri opto por esconderse en un arbusto, un suspiro salio de sus labios, salvado por un pelo… ahora aquel niño se quedo prendado de la cristalina agua de la fuente, sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento, cerro los ojos por un instante aspirando el olor de la primavera.

- …- no sabia que decir… ¿por que no podía dejar de verle? ¿Por qué sentía que sus mejillas se encontraban al rojo vivo? Pero lo que más le sorprendía era el que ahora se encontraba detrás de aquel niño frente a él sin siquiera notarlo ¿Por qué?

El rubio giro para encontrarse con la mirada azabache de yuuri, sus ojos de un verde jade eran interrogativos, asfixiantes… tan… la respiración se le dificultaba y su corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo que podía imaginar, sus mejillas estaba con un tono carmesí nunca imaginado y sus manos le temblaban levemente.

La boca del ángel se movió, mas su sonido, sus palabras no llegaron a los oídos del azabache puesto ahora se sentía nuevamente sumergido en una burbuja, poco a poco el fantástico espectáculo de aquel jardín florido, de aquel extraño lugar se desvanecía para darle lugar a su habitación.

Tallo sus ojos mientras exhalaba un profundo bostezo, la luz de la mañana llegaba hasta él gracias a las blancas cortinas que adornaban la ventana, automáticamente su mirada se dirigió al reloj que estaba sobre su buró de noche, eran las seis y media de la mañana, muy temprano para despertar.

_Un momento… ¿a que hora dormí? ¿Qué soñé?_ Eso se preguntaba tratando de hacer memoria cuando la voz de su madre se hizo presente en la casa, llamaba a su hermano puesto debía alistarse para ir a la escuela de verano, aun en sus cavilaciones se levanto revolviéndose los cabellos se dirigió a la ventana viendo como el sol comenzaba a hacer su aparición sus labios mostraron una dulce sonrisa.

No sabia el por que, pero ahora se sentía seguro, como si una venda se quitara de sus ojos, su corazón se sentía contento y aunque no recordaba su breve instante en el otro mundo, aunque no recordara a aquel ángel ni mucho menos cuales eran sus aflicciones del día anterior, sabia muy dentro de si que algún día volvería a ver… ¿a ver que? No sabia… lo único que le aseguraba su corazón era que "eso"… era lo mas importante para él.

* * *

Hola este es mi primer fic de KKM

espero que les guste y dejen Reviews

aún no sé cuantos capitulos seran pero espero sean varios ^w^

saludos~

**Yukime Hiwatari **

**24-03-2010 **


End file.
